


Things That Need Not Be Hidden

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thorin, M/M, Pregnancy, Secrets, Thorin Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo experience problems in their relationship because Bilbo begins hiding things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping that there will be chapters for this work. Let me know what you think :) Thanks!

“Why are you shutting me out?!” Thorin’s voice boomed in the vast stone room. He was fuming, driven by anger. Thorin slammed a hand against one of the many walls of his bedroom. Bilbo jumped as the sound of cracking rock reverberated off the walls surrounding them.

“I’m not.” Bilbo tried to stay calm and stepped towards Thorin. 

“Of course you are!” Thorin spun around causing the hobbit to stumble backwards. Bilbo’s fear was apparent on his face. “Thorin, why are you being this way?”

Thorin bore his stare into Bilbo’s eyes. “All you do is skulk around the mountain acting as if you are alone. You refuse to talk to me, let alone look in my direction. We haven’t been intimate for so long, Bilbo. I’m starting to wonder if you even desire it anymore.” 

Thorin sank to the floor, his knees colliding with the stone. He felt defeated. He could not fathom why his beloved burglar would distance himself from him. Thorin knew things had been tense since Erebor had finally gotten restored, but he never expected Bilbo to completely shut him out. His precious hobbit was dealing with something unseen of which Thorin wasn’t sure of how to help him. 

Bilbo watched Thorin sit on floor, his head in his hands. Thorin never broke down, especially not in front of others. Bilbo dared not move for fear of Thorin acting rashly again. 

He spoke softly. “Thorin, I just…”

“Stop.” Thorin began to get up off the floor, lifting himself up somewhat. “I don’t want to hear it. It seems that you have made your choice, Bilbo. I know you’re hiding something from me. I want to help you, my love, but I cannot if you do not tell me what is bothering you.”

Bilbo rushed at Thorin, pulling him back to the floor. “Thorin, please understand. I…” 

Thorin held onto Bilbo, searching his face for some sign. “My hobbit, tell me what ails you.” 

Bilbo was quiet for some time. He wasn’t sure how to tell Thorin what made him distant, what made him shy away from his King under the Mountain. 

Thorin mistook Bilbo’s silence as a sign of admission. Bilbo was not going to confide in him anymore than he would a goblin. Thorin let go of Bilbo and stood completely, leaving him to the cold, harsh atmosphere that was their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo ponders telling Thorin his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the first...and more compelling. Let me know what you think :) Thanks!

'What have I done?' Bilbo thought. He had never witnessed Thorin acting in such a way. Bilbo regretted not confiding in his king, but what could he possibly do? He had no idea how Thorin would react to the news that he carried. It felt as if it were a burden instead of news though. Thorin would never accept it, let alone allow Bilbo to go through with his plans. Things would have to remain hidden until the time became right…and that wouldn’t be so in the state Thorin was in.

Bilbo walked into the great halls of the mountain, making his way to the kitchen. He was starving. Arguing with Thorin took a toll on him mentally and physically. He wished that things were different between them, better than they had been. 

He missed Thorin’s touch, his kiss, and any kind of affection Thorin would give him. Bilbo knew that’s all Thorin wanted to do and Bilbo wanted all of the affection, but Thorin also wanted answers, answers that he could not give. 

'Why must things be this way?'

Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed that Gandalf sat a large oak table drinking wine with Balin. The two were merry in their own way, most likely having more than one or two glasses of the drink. Bilbo walked to the pantry and found a loaf of bread that would sustain his appetite once more. Bilbo felt a comfort in the pantry that he was familiar with when he had been in the Shire; a sense of peace and serenity. He only emerged from the room when Gandalf prompted his name.

Bilbo emerged with his bread answering, “Yes?”

“I say, why are hiding in the pantry?” Gandalf eyed him suspiciously.

Bilbo stood taller. “I was not hiding, just looking for a snack before bed.” Although he wasn’t sure if Thorin would even allow him into the bed after earlier events.

“A snack, hmm? Well I hope that the two of you enjoy that particular snack.” A knowing look was present on Gandalf’s face. Bilbo looked away for a moment unsure of how to respond. 

It was Balin who broke the silence. “Do not let him fool you, Bilbo. Thorin is stubborn, but he will come around.”

Bilbo looked at Balin. “I’ve no clue what you’re referring too.” Balin nodded slightly and went back to his wine. Bilbo took the opportunity to leave the room, hearing only “Good night” from Gandalf after he had gotten out of the doorway. 

'He couldn’t have known, could he? I haven’t told anyone about it. I would’ve suspected Gandalf to know, but not Balin. Maybe Gandalf mentioned it to the dwarf?' 

So many thoughts consumed Bilbo’s mind. He had barely noticed that he was close to his and Thorin’s bedroom. 

He slowly opened the door to the chamber and noticed Thorin sitting on the edge of the bed. Bilbo made sure his movements were delicate and quiet. He didn’t want to upset Thorin anymore than he had already. He began walking to the opposite side of the bed when Thorin stirred. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin’s gaze was soft. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice was heartbreaking. Bilbo forgot about the bread and ran to Thorin. He knelt in front of the dwarf placing his hands on his thighs. 

“Thorin? What has happened? Are you alright?” Bilbo’s voice was full of concern. He had never witnessed Thorin crying before. 

Thorin remained quiet, which concerned Bilbo even more. He touched Thorin’s cheek, causing him to lean into his small palm. His face was tear-streaked and wet. 

'I’ve done this. My Thorin is crying because of me.' Bilbo felt sorrow flood him. He never wanted to hurt Thorin. He had to make this right. 

Before Bilbo could confess to Thorin what he had been keeping from him the King under the Mountain spoke first. 

“Bilbo, I don’t know what to do. It’s tearing me apart having you hide things from me. It pains me to see you carry a burden that you do not have to carry alone as well.”

Bilbo looked away from Thorin for a moment before inhaling deep. Bilbo decided that now was the time. Enough of suffering for the both of them. 

Bilbo looked into Thorin’s eyes, attempting to hold his gaze. 

“I…I” Bilbo’s courage began to falter. It was Thorin that steadied him as much as he could be steadied. 

“My love, tell me what ails you.”

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment. “We’re having a baby, Thorin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big news...a baby! The reactions of Thorin and Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far :) thanks!

Thorin looked at the hobbit intensely. Had he heard Bilbo correctly? A baby? How?

Bilbo watched Thorin for his reaction, but the look of shock was enough to discourage him from speaking or moving any closer to him than he already was. The silence was dreadful and made Bilbo’s fears erupt inside him. He knew Thorin would not want this. He should never have told him. 

Bilbo began to pull away from Thorin, but the King under the Mountain held onto his burglar. 

“A Baby?” Thorin’s gaze softened a degree. “This is what you’ve been hiding from me? Why, my dear burglar?” Thorin moved to settle on the floor with Bilbo so that he would not feel intimidated by Thorin hovering above him. 

“I wasn’t sure you would want this.” Bilbo wouldn’t meet Thorin’s gaze any longer. His voice began to crack and tears were welling up in his eyes. Soon his vision would become blurry. Thorin moved a little closer to Bilbo. 

“Dearest Bilbo, of course I want this. Why would I not?” 

Bilbo still couldn’t meet Thorin’s gaze for fear Thorin would change his mind about what he had just confided. 

“Bilbo, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours, hmm? Look here at me.” Thorin’s voice was gentle, which made Bilbo comply. The tears were evident and Thorin saw fear in the hobbit’s expression. 

“Bilbo?...” 

“I’m scared.” Bilbo’s voice broke loudly and the tears rushed from his eyes. Thorin pulled him into his arms and held the hobbit while the sobs racked his small frame. He had not expected Bilbo to have fears about this. It was surprising since his hobbit had always showed enormous strength and bravery at every moment of danger. But Thorin just held him tight until the sobs subsided and Bilbo could find breath again. Thorin watched Bilbo take in deep breaths and made sure that his breathing became normal once more.

Once he was stable, Thorin lifted Bilbo up and laid him on the bed. Bilbo was quiet as Thorin undressed him and helped him into sleepwear. Thorin disrobed quickly, climbing into the bed bare-chested and pulling Bilbo into his arms once more. 

His kissed his forehead and rubbed his arm to comfort his hobbit. 

“Thorin?”   
“Yes, my burglar?”

“This baby…”

Thorin looked down at his hobbit. “Bilbo, I am going to always be here for you and every step of the way with this baby. You aren’t going to face this alone.”

Bilbo snuggled closer to Thorin, who welcomed the intimacy. 

Bilbo whispered to his King under the Mountain before drifting into sleep. “I love you, Thorin.”

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead and whispered back, “And I you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children...what a topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

The sound of children laughing echoed through the daycare room. Children of all ages ran amuck in the room. Human children…how they grew to be so big at a small age. It amazed Bilbo beyond belief. He had never been so large in his life, nor would he ever be. Hobbits were naturally smaller than many in Middle Earth.

Bilbo sat in a chair out of the way of the children in case any should choose to plunder by unexpectedly. Many of the women watching over the young wards were smiling and laughing amongst themselves, leaving Bilbo to his own devices. He watched the children play and make merry, as if they did not have a care in the world. He was sure that many of them did not. Who would at that age? 

Bilbo had never had the opportunity to witness human children in their “natural habitat.” They played with blocks and dolls, colorful things that seemed to brighten their spirits. Bilbo wondered if his child would ever play like this. Dwarf children were a little different from these children of men. 

Coming to Dale with Thorin had been a trip that was most needed. The confines of the mountain could be too much at times, for both of them. Thorin had been busy every day as of late, not having time for anyone, let alone his husband. Bilbo felt neglected and alone once more, even though he knew that the king was trying his best to be there for him. 

He had left Thorin in the town hall, a meeting commencing with Bard at the time. Bilbo was certain that the engagement was finished by now, but he could not pull himself away from the daycare. 

Bilbo put his hand to his stomach. It had been a few months since he had told Thorin of their unborn child. It still felt like a secret at times. Thorin had waited to tell the company until Bilbo’s fears had subsided. Everyone had feasted and sang at the news, but Bilbo had not wanted a lot of attention. He felt crowded and confined. Everyone would ask how he was and refused to let him do anything besides rest. He wanted freedom and time to feel like himself once more. Being here in Dale helped him regain some of the hobbit he had been for a time. 

Bilbo only stirred from his thoughts when a woman approached him. 

“There is someone here for you, Master Baggins.” 

Bilbo looked at her questioningly. “Who?” he said with utter surprise. 

She gestured for him to follow her. She led him out of the daycare room and into the main hall of the building. Bilbo saw Thorin standing at the end of the hall, waiting patiently for him. She smiled at the two and wished them a pleasant day before returning to the children. Bilbo smiled at Thorin, who looked satisfied. 

“So this is where you’ve been all day…” It wasn’t a question, but Bilbo answered anyways. 

“Yes.” He looked away from the dwarf king for a moment.

“Are you ready to go home?” Thorin asked lightly.

The hobbit nodded and looked to his dwarf. Thorin had a knowing look on his face and Bilbo felt that he could see right through him.

“My love, if you wish to spend more time here all you need to do is tell me.” 

“I just wanted to be somewhere peaceful.” Bilbo explained. “The mountain isn’t always cozy and welcoming to me.”

Thorin moved closer. “So, you wish to spend time with children who run amuck and frolic around loudly.” He chuckled. 

Bilbo did not take the comment lightly though. “Thorin, please don’t mock me.”

The king’s smiled faded. “I meant no offense, Bilbo.”

The hobbit sighed and shook his head. “I know, I’m just worried about our baby and how this is going to work. I hardly see you as it is and I don’t want that for our child.” 

Thorin took hold of Bilbo’s hands. “I know these past few months I have been neglectful towards you, my love. I will try harder, Bilbo.” 

Thorin knelt down on one knee in front of him, still holding his hands. He looked up at his hobbit.

“Forgive me, my dearest Bilbo. I will change the way things have been.”

Bilbo smiled and shook his head. Thorin always had an act for the dramatic. Bilbo nodded and pulled his king to his feet. 

“Shall we go home so that I may ravish you in kisses?” Thorin smiled as his hobbit nodded vigorously. 

Thorin kissed Bilbo and led the way out of the building, making their way back to Erebor so that Thorin could shower his loving hobbit with long awaited affection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new discovery ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

“Umph.” Bilbo leaned forward and placed his hand on his stomach. He had been sitting at a small table in the kitchen eating a snack, when he felt movement in his abdomen. His baby was very active in that moment, for the first time actually. Bilbo smiled and felt happiness consume him.

The tiny kicks increased in number and Bilbo decided to go see Thorin. He wanted him to share in the moment since it was the first time the baby had kicked. Bilbo made his way up to the throne room, knocking on the giant doors. A guard answered asking Bilbo what was needed. 

“I need to see Thorin son of Thrain.” He answered patiently. 

The guard looked warily at Bilbo as if he were an assassin intent on killing the king because of course the assassin would knock before entering. He must have been one of Dain’s dwarves. Thorin’s guards knew Bilbo well and never questioned him when he made a visit to the Throne room. 

The guard disappeared for a brief moment, returning only to refuse Bilbo entry. Bilbo gave him a surprised look. 

“It’s an emergency.” Bilbo tried, but the guard shook his head and shut the door in his face. The hobbit was in no condition to ram the door, so he walked through the halls until he came to Kili and Fili’s chambers. The young dwarves enjoyed mischief and Bilbo knew that they were perfect for his task of ramming the door that the guard had blocked him with. 

Bilbo reached their chambers and knocked. Kili answered, smiling at the hobbit. 

“Master Baggins, what do we owe the pleasure?” There was a grin on Kili’s face. Bilbo just chuckled and explained his task. 

“Dain’s guards refused to let me see Thorin. I need your help to get into the Throne room.”

“What’s the rush to see him?” Fili asked.

“The baby is kicking and I want Thorin to feel it.” Bilbo smiled, his hand automatically going to his stomach. 

The dwarves smiled and wrapped an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders.

“Of course we will be of assistance. This is quite the emergency that the king needs to attend too.” Kili grinned and they marched on to the Throne room. 

There was no bothering of knocking; only pushing open the door. Kili and Fili sang together while opening the grand doors against the forces of Dain’s dwarves. The two would not accept defeat and finally got the door opened. Bilbo stepped through the doorway behind the two and looked at the guards that had fallen to the floor. They looked at him in surprise. 

“He is the king’s husband.” Fili and Kili said in unison. 

“What is the meaning of this?” A voice came from across the room. Bilbo looked to see Thorin standing at the head of a stone table, delegates surrounding him. He had been in a meeting. 

“Your services are required, Uncle.” Kili declared. 

“By who?” Thorin looked at the dwarves who were hiding Bilbo behind them. 

“Your husband. The guards refused to let him pass, thinking him an assassin, goblin, or worse enemy.” Fili’s voice was accusing. 

Thorin looked surprised to hear of this matter. The dwarves could’ve stopped while they were ahead, but apparently could not tell the difference. 

“The baby is kicking, Thorin.” Kili smiled brightly and Bilbo squeaked. 

Thorin came around the table and walked to the party of three. Kili and Fili moved aside to reveal Bilbo. His smile was gone and he feared that his dwarf king was angry for the interruption. Thorin placed his hand on his husband’s cheek, looking eager. 

“The baby kicked?” 

Bilbo nodded and smiled. “I wanted you to feel it. It hasn’t ceased at all since it started.”

“When did it start? Why didn’t you come here to me?” Thorin asked. 

“I did. The guards refused to let me see you.” Bilbo frowned and looked at Dain’s dwarves. Thorin shared the expression, but moved on from it. 

“Let us go to the private chambers.” Thorin turned to move when Bilbo bent forward slightly, holding his abdomen, making an uncomfortable sound. 

“My love, are you alright?” 

Bilbo pursed his lips and grabbed Thorin’s hand, placing it where the baby had kicked. The King under the Mountain felt a hard push against Bilbo’s stomach and he knelt down to gaze at his husband’s middle. His expression was of awe and amazement as the baby pushed against its barrier. Bilbo smiled down at Thorin as his husband continued to touch his middle. 

“It’s magical, is it not?” Bilbo whispered. 

All Thorin could was smile at his hobbit. He did not want to leave Bilbo’s side for a moment afterwards, but he suddenly realized that he still had to complete his meeting with the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. Thorin stood and embraced Bilbo. 

“I have to continue here, my hobbit.” Bilbo nodded and looked at the dwarf king. 

“I know.” Bilbo did not want to leave, but knew that he needed too. 

“I will cancel all of the other appointments after this one and spend time with you.” Thorin’s gaze suggested that it was not a request. 

Bilbo smiled and kissed the King under the Mountain. 

“I look forward to it.” With that Bilbo left the throne room with Fili and Kili at his side.

~

Thorin felt relief course through him when the meeting had finally ceased. It had taken great convincing for Dain to agree to his terms dealing with a portion of the gold in Erebor and made arrangements for his dwarves to come in sequence to retrieve his share for aiding them in the Battle of Five Armies. Thorin left the throne room immediately after the other dwarves had gone and began to look for Bilbo. 

He started with their private chambers, hoping that his burglar would be resting instead of up roaming the vast halls of the mountain. He found Bilbo in the bathtub soaking. He had entered the chambers to find his clothes strewn on the floor, a trail leading to the bathroom. Thorin knocked and opened the door slightly. Bilbo sat in the tub, steam rising around him. 

“Have you just started?” Thorin asked, hoping that Bilbo had. 

He nodded and gestured for Thorin to come all the way into the room. 

“Would you like to join me?” Bilbo looked hopeful. 

Thorin nodded, but instead of undressing he knelt next to the tub. 

“Are you not getting in with me?” 

“No, my love. I think I should sit and talk while you bathe. I don’t think both of us will quite fit in the tub anyways.” He chuckled. “Our baby demands all the room.” 

Bilbo laughed and nodded. 

“Has the kicking ceased?” 

Bilbo nodded. “Hasn’t kicked in a while. I’m glad of it. It was painful at times.” 

Thorin watched Bilbo wash and would flick his fingers in the water, causing it to splash his husband. Bilbo would try to splash Thorin back, but the success was little. He did not want to ruin Thorin’s clothes. 

Bilbo finished with his bath, which Thorin helped him out of. After dressing into comfortable clothes, the two made their way to the bedroom where Thorin laid Bilbo on the large bed. The dwarf king snuggled close to the hobbit, placing his hand on his stomach. He began drawing shapes on Bilbo’s abdomen, causing his husband to giggle. 

“That tickles, Thorin.” Bilbo laughed. 

“What a beautiful smile you have, my burglar.” Thorin kissed Bilbo and faintly ceased his tickling. Thorin moaned quietly when Bilbo kissed him back a little harder than expected. It made him well up inside with need for his hobbit, but that particular need would have to wait for a while longer. Thorin kissed his way down Bilbo’s jaw line to his neck, then further, reaching his stomach. He planted kiss after kiss to Bilbo’s abdomen, hoping that each kiss would reach their baby that was nestled inside. 

Thorin looked up at his hobbit, smiling. He kissed his way back to Bilbo’s mouth and kissed him even more once their lips met. The night went on like that for a while until the two let sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets called away on business, leaving Bilbo in Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

“Do you think it wise to leave, Thorin?” Balin asked, concerned. “With Bilbo so far along…”

“I have no choice in the matter. I must go to Mirkwood to meet with Thranduil. He has requested a meeting and I must go. I would not go if there were any other choice.” 

Thorin continued stuffing items into a pack. He did not want to go on this trip, but there was no way around it. Thranduil had been very insistent that Thorin make this meeting. 

“How long will you be gone?” Balin asked. 

“A few weeks.” Thorin sighed. “Bilbo still has a month or so left before the baby is due. Just make sure that he rests while I’m gone. No stress of any kind. Send in Kili and Fili.” 

The dwarf nodded and left the room. There was nothing he could do to change the plans that had been made. A few moments later the two young dwarves entered the room. 

“You wanted to see us?” Fili asked. 

Thorin nodded. “I have been sent for by King Thranduil and must go tomorrow. I am leaving the two of you in charge here for the time being. Do not tear down the mountain while I am gone.”

“Will Bilbo be joining you, Uncle?” Kili wondered. 

“No. Bilbo will remain here. He is in no condition to travel, especially that kind of distance.” 

“What if something happens while you’re away?” Kili’s voice full of concern. 

“I will try to hurry back as soon as I can, but for now I need you to look after him while I’m away.” 

The dwarves nodded and were dismissed. Thorin finished his packing and proceeded to the library. 

Bilbo sat by the fire, a book in hand. Thorin came up to the hobbit and knelt in front of him, planting kisses to the hobbit’s middle. Bilbo was so far along and he hated to have to be called away from him, but he had to go. 

“All packed?” Bilbo asked as if nothing were disconcerting about the situation. 

Thorin nodded. “Are you sure you’ll be alright, my love? I don’t want to leave you here worrying.” 

Bilbo smiled. “I will be fine. There are plenty of dwarves here to look after me while you’re gone and I promise that I will rest as much as I can until you return.” 

Thorin smiled and kissed his hobbit. “You are so brave, my Bilbo.” 

The two shared another kiss that lasted longer, lingering on each other’s lips before parting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin should probably return to Erebor quickly...things are happening without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Weeks had passed since Thorin had gone to Mirkwood. Bilbo had hoped that the King under the Mountain would return sooner than he had planned, but every day that passed resulted with Thorin still remaining away. 

Bilbo had occupied his time by reading in the library and helping cook supper. He found that passing the time was harder without Thorin and he worried that the baby would come before Thorin returned to Erebor. 

The dwarves had made sure that he rested thoroughly, which annoyed the hobbit to no end. He did not like being fussed over and babysat when he was perfectly fine on his own. He didn’t mind company, but he did want peace at some moments during the day. Thorin had always given him time to himself, but he must have forgotten to tell Kili and Fili about that minor detail. 

Bilbo would often sneak out of the mountain by wearing his magic ring and sit in the green fields that lay between Erebor and Dale. The sun felt wonderful on Bilbo’s face, the warmth illuminating his skin. It felt peaceful to be outside for a time, where he could be surrounded by nature’s beauty. 

Bilbo was sitting outside when he felt it. A painful cramp began in his abdomen. Bilbo winced and placed his hand on his middle. The baby wasn’t moving, but the pain was ever persistent. He tried to wait out the pain, hoping that it would subside, but it didn’t. Every few minutes it would flare and become worse. Bilbo cried out and felt tears running down his face. The baby was coming and Thorin was not here. 

Bilbo knew that he needed to call out for Kili and Fili, but he wanted Thorin. He needed his dwarf king there. The pain caused horrible cries to escape Bilbo’s throat against his will, attracting attention in his direction from those who were outside. The hobbit tried to conceal himself, but it was not easy. 

Bilbo’s pain increased further when he tried to move or adjust. He decided that he could wait no longer. 

“Kili! Fili!” Bilbo shouted, hoping that someone nearby would run and retrieve the young dwarves. Bilbo waited a moment before continuing to call their names. He was beginning to think no one would come to his aid when the entire company arrived at his side. 

“We’ve been looking all over for you, Bilbo.” Fili said, kneeling down next to the hobbit. 

Bilbo cried out from the pain that soared through his middle, alerting everyone to the current situation. 

“Bilbo, is it –“ Fili began, only to be cut off by Bilbo. 

“Yes! Extremely!” Bilbo winced and gripped the earth. “I need Thorin.” 

Fili looked to Gandalf, who shook his head. “He has not returned yet.” 

Bilbo felt fear course through him. He could not do this without him here. Tears began to fall from the hobbit’s eyes. 

“We need to get you inside.” Gandalf prompted. Kili, Fili, and Dwalin lifted the burglar gently from the ground and carried him into the mountain, the others following close behind, except for Gandalf who led the way. 

The dwarves sat Bilbo on the bed in Thorin’s private chambers, attempting to make him somewhat comfortable. Bilbo kept wincing and crying out at the pains that course through him. He desperately wanted Thorin, needed to hear his voice, feel his hands soothing his pains. 

The dwarves were loud and concerned, causing irritation to settle in Bilbo’s head. 

“Shut up!” Bilbo yelled, creating silence within the room. “Please, I am in so much pain and I cannot handle all the noise.” The dwarves understood nodding and silencing themselves to whispers. 

The noise that broke the silence was Bilbo’s sobs and painful cries. The dwarves try to console him, but nothing worked. A physician had been sent for and finally arrived when Bilbo was on the verge of finding unconsciousness. The physician was able to keep Bilbo awake, but advised that he hold on no longer. He would have to have the baby without Thorin. Bilbo shook his head violently and cried out. 

“THORIN!” The fierce cry could be heard all throughout the halls in Erebor, even faintly outside by those who tended the fields for hours after Bilbo went into labor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it :) Let me know what you think

The walls of Erebor seemed different as the King under the Mountain approached the front gates of the reclaimed kingdom. It seemed as if there was a mournful atmosphere surrounding the mountain. Something was amiss. Thorin rushed into the halls. He could feel the heaviness that was set upon the very air that he breathed. He heard shouts and cries echoing throughout the halls.

_Bilbo_ , he thought. Thorin ran as quickly as he could to his private chambers. The cries became louder as he drew nearer. He could hear someone calling for him.

_Oh, no. Bilbo._ Thorin continued forward without stopping, bypassing many dwarves that wandered the halls. 

The doors had been sealed and there were guards awaiting him when he arrived. They would not budge even though they knew the dwarf king.

“Step aside.” Thorin said forcefully, but it was of no use. These guards were not going to obey him. Something was terribly wrong. He could feel his fears consuming him, making him fret even more. He called out hoping that his hobbit would hear him.

“Bilbo!” The cry echoed through the hall.

The doors began to open, revealing Balin. The dwarf looked grim. He closed the doors behind him as he stepped into the hallway.  

“Balin, what has happened? Where is Bilbo?” Thorin tried to move past his dear friend, but Balin held steady.

“He is in a lot of pain. The baby is coming.” Balin paused for a moment.

“How long has he been in labor?” Thorin asked.

“Since this morning.” There was another pause. “It doesn’t look good, Thorin.”

Thorin felt his heart break. He would not lose his beloved burglar.

“I must go to him.” Thorin pushed past Balin then, throwing open the doors upon the guards protests. Bilbo lay on the bed, blood covering the sheets underneath. His face was tear-streaked and pale. His blond curls were matted to his face, where sweat beaded. His hands gripped the sheets as he cried out in pain. A doctor was next to him, doing what was necessary to help the hobbit. Thorin made his way through the room, weaving through his company of dwarves. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently taking hold of Bilbo’s hand.

“My love, you’ve started without me.”

A look of relief flooded Bilbo’s eyes. He gripped Thorin’s hand.

“I tried my best to wait…” Bilbo winced, his grip tightening on Thorin’s hand.

“I know, my burglar. It’s okay now. You need to try to relax as much as possible.”

Bilbo nodded, but his body didn’t relax. His muscles tensed as pain racked his small form once more. Thorin wiped sweat from Bilbo’s face, trying to alleviate some of his discomfort.

Without looking at the wizard, Thorin spoke. “Gandalf, can you do anything for him?” His voice hopeful.

“Not much. Most of what I can do is keep him awake. I cannot help much with the pain he is experiencing.”

Thorin hated seeing Bilbo in pain, especially the labor pains he was going through at that moment. He looked at the hobbit and tried to help him focus a little better.

“Bilbo, look here at me.” Thorin spoke softly. Bilbo looked at him, fear in his eyes.

“I don’t think I can do this, Thorin.” Bilbo sounded scared, which matched Thorin’s feelings. He refused to let Bilbo see that though. He needed to be strong for his husband right then and so he pushed his fear away and continued to soothe Bilbo.

“You’re not alone, my burglar. I will not let you go through this alone.”

Bilbo nodded. Thorin moved closer to him.

“Try to breathe easier, darling. It will help.” Bilbo tried to control his breathing, but it became harder as the pain became ever frequent. The doctor declared that it was time for Bilbo to give birth. They could wait no longer.

The company was perched about the room. They wore expressions of worry, much of how Thorin felt. He refused to let his hobbit see it. Bilbo had enough to worry about at the moment. The doctor began to prep Bilbo for what was coming. Thorin continued to hold Bilbo’s hand.

“Sing for me.” Bilbo quietly requested. Thorin looked to the company.

“What shall we sing, Bilbo?” Kili asked.

“The song you sung in my hobbit-hole the first night we met.” Bilbo sighed. The dwarves began to sing softly, Thorin leading the way at first.

 

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 

The company’s singing soothed Bilbo somewhat, helping him focus on the King under the Mountain.

“The real pain begins now,” the doctor began. Thorin felt Bilbo’s grip tighten and he cried out. The doctor was making an incision on Bilbo’s abdomen. Thorin looked away from the doctor’s work and focused on Bilbo. The dwarves continued to sing, hoping that it would give Bilbo strength to keep going.

 

_For ancient king and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns the hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 

“My Bilbo, look at me.” Bilbo gazed at the dwarf king, tears steadily moving down his face.

“It hurts,” Bilbo cried.

“I know, my darling. I know, but I want you to focus right here.” Thorin gestured to himself.  The hobbit trained his eyes on Thorin’s face. The sound of the dwarves’ singing continued in the background, verse after verse, filling the room.

 

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

 

“You’re doing wonderfully, my burglar.” A faint smile appeared on Bilbo’s face, before he moaned at the pain he felt, closing his eyes.

“There’s the head,” the doctor began. Thorin turned to see a small being emerging into the world. He felt such relief fill his core knowing that his child had made it into the world.

“You have a daughter, Thorin Oakenshield.” The doctor proclaimed. Thorin smiled at Bilbo, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

Bilbo’s eyes opened when he heard the cries of his daughter that he had just given birth to. Thorin watched as Bilbo looked down towards the doctor to see their child.

 

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

 

“I’ll hold on to the child for now,” Gandalf said, wrapping her in a cloth and cleaning her tiny body. Bilbo whined and began to reach for the baby, but Thorin held him steady.

“We must fix you up first, my love.” Thorin nodded to the doctor, who began to stitch up the incision. Bilbo’s breathing was returning to normal and he looked a little more comfortable, if not insistent on holding his daughter. Thorin felt that great urge as well, but would not leave Bilbo’s side until he was completely finished with the birthing process. Once the doctor gave the all clear, Bilbo was able to sit up and the baby.

She was extremely tiny compared to the others in the room. Her small features were soft and smooth. She would coo every now and again, demanding attention from her fathers. The company each took a turn holding her, admiring the newest member in the line of Durin. Fili and Kili had taken a great liking to her right away. The child made them smile and melted their hearts even more. Thorin was the last to hold her once she made it around the room. He looked upon her face, her eyes the shining blue of his own. She was perfect and he had never thought anyone could fit in his heart next to Bilbo.

“What shall we call her?” Fili asked. Thorin looked from his daughter to his husband.

“We shall call her Thorthna.” The King under the Mountain declared as he held his daughter and kissed his husband, forgetting the wrongs of the world for a time.


End file.
